HOW ARE YOU MY LOVE?
by janejah.smith
Summary: this story follows nicki and her sisters and trying to figure out if love is real i suck at summaries so READ AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS
1. Chapter 1

HOW ARE YOU MY LOVE? MAXIMUM RIDE FANFICTION

NEW CHARACTERS

Name: nicki

Full name: nicki dilila hence

Hair color: brown

Age: 17

Siblings: Emily hence, Hannah hence

Likes: sports, video games, pick locking, hacking, influencing people, singing

Human hybrid of bird

Dislikes: valentines Day, skirts, dresses, tests, Halloween

Powers: mind controlling, fire bending, and ice bending

Name: Emily hence

Full name: Emily Ann hence

Hair color: blonde

Age: 5

Siblings: nicki hence, Hannah hence

Likes: dancing, anything pink, dresses, skirts, Valentines Day

Human hybrid of bird

Dislikes: sports, Halloween

Powers: water bending levitating

Name: Hannah hence

Full name: Hannah miles hence

Hair color: red

Age: 13

Siblings: nicki hence, Emily hence

Likes: math, science, reading

Human hybrid of bird

Dislikes: sports

Power: time, earth bending

NICKI'S POV

How does this happen so fast? My sisters and I were flying over Texas and Emily was begging me to let her dye her hair pink and I smiled. But then I heard a gunshot and a scream. It sounded like Hannah. All the sudden I'm falling. "NICKI!" I heard my little girl say. Who's going to take care of them if I die? This was the first time I shed a tear in a long time. I blackout. But I felt someone grab me. "Nicki? Wake up" I heard Emily say. I get up fast and look around. Were in a house and there's a boy age 16 at the most is staring at me. "Max she's alive" he said. I stand up and grab Emily and Hannah ready to get them out and fight. The first people who came in the room were a blonde girl and a dark haired boy. The girl age eight the boy age 16. "Hi im angel and this is fang" the little girl said with a smile. The boy was looking at me weird. "Im Nicki. How did I get here?" the boy of fang started to blush really hard. "Forget that sweetie. Im iggy but you can call the love of your life" the boy or iggy said. He tried to kiss me. I backed up not trying to hurt him. Then fang grabs him and threw away. "WHAT YOUR PROBLEM DUDE?" iggy yelled. "WE JUST MET NICKI AND YOU'RE ALREADY TRYING TO KISS HER!" then iggy yelled "SHE WOULD HAVE LIKED IT BUT YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO GET IN THE WAY YOU STUPID IDIOT" I got so mad that I yelled "SHUT UP". They look at me and iggy stomped out. Then a little boy and a teenage girl came. "what's with iggy?" the girl asked

That's it my fingers are cramping

Iggy: I wrote my part

Max: loser

Me: guys say bye now

Flock and me: bye


	2. Chapter 2

HOW ARE YOU MY LOVE? MAXIMUM RIDE FANFICTION chapter 2 I may love him

Hi guys im just doing another chappy because I was like let's do a chappy. So max introduced her and gazzy and so did Ella and Dr. Martinez and so did Dylan. FAX never happed yet but who knows ok keep reading and find out.

IGGY CAN SEE

"It's my fault I kind of yelled at him im so sorry" I said feeling so bad. Max smiled the laughed. "Its okay nicki iggy's like that. Hell I don't remember a day when he wasn't like that." I felt a little better but still felt bad. So after that weird thing fang and I and were talking. "You didn't have to do that. I can fight my own battles" I smiled. He looked at me with a half smile. "Maybe this battle wasn't worth fighting". I rolled my eyes. Im tired goodnight. Before I can do anything fang grabbed my hand. He closed the door. "What the hell are you doing" I asked. He closed the space between us. He leaned in but the door quickly opened. It was max. "Damn" I thought. Max busted out laughing. "Did I interrupt something you two?" she said "I didn't think fang would do the dare". Dare? I am so mad at fang. "You didn't tell me it was a dare." I said. "It was a dare but then I realized…" I gave max a mind message and she said sure. I slapped fang and went to the living room.

FANG'S POV

Oww that girl can seriously slap. I and max went to the living room where everyone was laughing but nicki who just glared at me. "Okay Emily truth or dare?" I said. "Umm DARE" she yelled. "I dare you to dress up Iggy however you want and you can use makeup" I said evilly. I hated iggy for making me do that dare "YAY iggy im going to make you look so pretty that you will look like a girl!" Emily said happily. "Perfect" I said. Iggy glared at me. Emily got up and motioned iggy to follow. Iggy got up and walked with her. "Nicki I just wanted to say that the dare was iggy's to get back at me a few hours ago." I said apologetically. She then smiled and sent me a mind message. "We still didn't kiss". She's right. Wait does that mean she likes me? I hope. Then a few minutes later Emily came in. she was holding a toy microphone and a boom box. "Ladies and gentlemen. Introducing the new supermodel that's hitting the runway. Give an applauds to Amy ride". She turned on the boom box and iggy came in. everyone laughed. "Okay kids time for bed" Dr. Martinez said.

NICKI'S POV

I was going to bed and fang was in there. "You know we didn't get to kiss" he said half smiling again. "Is this another dare?" I said. He shook his head and grabbed my hand. I closed the space between us. I leaned in and our lips touched.

IGGY'S POV

Everyone was going to apologize about the kissing dare. Then we walked into fangs room and he and nicki were kissing! Everyone was awing but I felt a rage come over me and probably gazzy because he was looking like he wanted to stuff a bomb down his throat. I ran over and pushed nicki away from him. And punched fang. Gazzy must have saw his chance and ran over to hug nicki it looked like she was about to cry that's when we stopped fighting. She rejected gazzy's hug and jumped out the window.

NICKI'S POV

Why did I have to kiss fang. I just started a fight. "DAMMIT!" I yelled as I flew. I started to cry. And I realized that crying wasn't going to help. I realized that love was so stupid. I need to put Hannah and Emily first before love. So no more fang for a long time. I'll be okay. But Dr.m says that were going to school okay focus on school


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys so anyways third chappy. I don't know how many chapters im going to make so it may be many it may be less but I don't know tell me in the comments if I should continue. After spring break is over I will be writing Friday and Saturday

NICKI'S POV

I came back around 2am I can fly and forget time. When I get home everyone even jeb and omega were waiting for me. "What the heck is going on" I thought to myself. Can't think about it now focus on Emily, and Hannah, and school, and family. "Emily Hannah bed now" I said. They did as they were told to. As I was going to bed to jeb stopped me "nicki may we talk to you for a moment?" I sat away from fang and iggy. "What's this about?" I said. "I heard that you kissed fang." Jeb said. "I don't want to talk about it. I realized that I need to focus on my family because when I got shot I didn't know who's going to take care of them if I die." I said "well the reason I brought that up is umm... you were genetically engineered to be married to fang but something got infused when you were at the school. So any male can be attracted to you"Jeb said. Anger filled up and all the sudden I burst out with anger "WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO GET THAT OUT. TWO PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT JUST FOUGHT OVER ME ANY YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS NOW?" I yelled. Jeb looked a little frightened. I went into my room and slammed the door. I didn't want to see anybody. The door opened and Emily and Hannah and nudge and angel and max peeked out. "Hi nicki" they said. "Hey" I said coldly. "Are you ok? It would be hard finding out that so many guys can fall in love with you. I would have acted the same way. But It is cool that you can influence them to do whatever you want." Nudge said. "Maybe a sleepover will help" angel said. "Fine" I said a bit happy. We went into nudges closet and got out some clothes angel and Emily got some pink dresses and shoes. Nudge and Hannah got some glasses and school uniforms. And I and max got some scarfs and some sunglasses. We took a picture. And we just laughed. And we all fell asleep with our costumes on. When we woke up the boys were staring at us Emily screamed first which made us scream. "Hey hotties" iggy said almost drooling. "Hey how long were you staring at us?" max asked? The boys blush so we decided not to talk about it.

FANG'S POV

Nicki looked so cute and because of her jeb decided not to send anymore flyboys. I helped her up. She's so amazing im not attracted to her. Im mesmerized by her. Her eyes are as green as a meadow. Her lips are so soft. "Fang im up you can let go now" she said. Crap I forgot I was holding her hand. Wait im holding her hand. YES! "FANG let go." Nicki said sounding a little annoyed. I let go. "Want to go to the mall?" she asked. "Sure!" we all said. When we got there nicki told me to follow her. Yes! And max. Crap! So we went to the shoe store. Nicki got sea green converse. "Sea green is my absolute favorite color." I have an idea to get her love. "Ill be right back!" I said "okay" she said. I ran to the jewelry store and bought her a sea green necklace. I found her by the shoe store looking for me. "Hey I got you a gift" I told her. "Me too" she said. She got me a custom converse. They were black with fang with red string on the top. "Wow these are so cool" I said. Then I hand her a box. She looked and instantly hugged me. Iggy came with Emily and gave her a teddy bear. Wow iggy nice play but I will have her heart.

Hey im done with this chappy

Nicky: hi

Emily: hi

Hannah: hi

*fang is trying to kiss nicky*


	4. Chapter 4

HOW ARE YOU MY LOVE CHAPTER 5?

Hi guys so anyways I may have this just them living an ordinary lives but romance. So I think that would be fun to do.

Fang: yea that's a great idea. What's next were rich?

Me: fang you need to get a life soon.

Nicki: both of those things are right but what about the story

Fang: your right and hey!

Me: ok back to the story

NICKI'S POV

Wow it 12am and the flock and I just got home. The mall closed at 10 but we went to the beach.

FLASHBACK

Intercom: shoppers the mall is now closing have a nice day!

"How lame is that seriously its not even day!" fang said. I started to laugh but I guess we lost the flock. Fang looked at me with his dark eyes. I started to look but turn away fast. He looked hurt and I felt bad. Really bad. "Hey im sorry about the fight a few nights ago" fang said. I forgot about it but fang just reminded me. "I almost forgot about it. Thanks for hitting the reset button on that." I said sarcastically. Then I felt a hand on both of my hands. I look on my left hand it was Emily. She gave me a huge smile. I knew that she was hiding something. On my right hand it was fang. He was holding my hand. I felt weird. I blushed a deep red. He must have seen because he said that I look like my cheeks were strawberries. Those made me blush even more. Then we finally caught with the flock and we ran out the exit.

HANNAH'S POV

Oh my gosh iggy's sooo cute. Too bad he likes nicki. Maybe he would want to go on a date? I don't know. Ok now were on our way home but we found a beach and stopped. Everyone but me ran into the ocean and splashed and swam. I just don't feel like it. Iggy came over to me and sat down. I glanced. "Hey why are you not swimming with the others?" I asked. "I had to come check on you" he said. He wanted to check on me? Then he scooted closer and put his arm on me. "Umm iggy why did you check on me?" I asked. "Well when I got out of the spell of nicki I kind of like you" he said blushing. I appreciate his honesty and... Wait did he just say he liked me? OMG YES THANK YOU GOD I LOVE THIS SOO MUCH! He leaned over and kissed me. I accidently bit his bottom lip. I guessed he liked it because he bit my lip too. I love going to the beach. All the sudden we hear an aww. We quickly look and everyone was looking at us. We both blush really hard. "Guess what guys me and fang and supposedly Emily and gazzy are dating. And look who joined the dating club iggy and Hannah." Nicki said. We then all started going into the water. Iggy picked me up and we started making out. Like I said I LOVE GOING TO THE BEACH.

Me: Done what do you think guys

*iggy and Hannah are making out*

*fang and nicki are making out*

*Emily and gazzy are kissing*

Max and me and nudge: ewwwww and bye!


	5. Chapter 5

HOW ARE YOU MY LOVE? Chapter 6

Me: alright peps happy v-day and today nudge is happy for some reason.

Nudge: YAY!

*nicki and fang are making out again*

Me: eww super eww

Nudge: stop with the kissing and the hugging

*fang and nudge yelling at each other*

Fang: JUST GET WITH THE STORY PLEASE!

Nicki: calm down im sure the fans want to hear about what we've been doing

Fang: PLEASE GET ON WITH THE STORY

Me: okay grouchy pants. Okay enjoy!

NICKI'S POV

Ugh I hate v-day. Mostly because it's sexist. I have to spend money to get my boyfriend a gift. That's why I and fang decided two weeks ago not to celebrate Valentines Day. I wake up at 9:00am and walk into the kitchen iggy and Hannah is kissing. Emily and gazzy are giving each other presents I wanted to see what they go each other. Gazzy hands his gift first. "I know it's not much but I think you love it". He hands her a box and it's a pink jeweled necklace. "OMG I LOVE IT!" she squeals. He helps her put it on. Cute. "Okay my gift is outside" she says quickly. We all walk outside and see her place a small box. She grabs a remote and stands back. When she presses the button the box shoots up towards the sky and blows up. To make it even cooler it shows a letter. It reads "happy valentines day my gazzykins. I knew how much you love bombs and I had iggy help me make this. I love you". Wow that's sooo cute. Gazzy hugs Emily and she gives him a kiss on the cheek. Fang covers my eyes and says "give me love and affection and nobody gets hurt." I turn around and kiss him. "Good morning" jeb says. Great here comes the bearer of bad news. "Morning jeb" we all say. "What brings you here on tis fine morning" I say. He looks uncomfortable. Uh oh. "I came here to see valentina, nicki, and fang. Double uh oh. We walk into the house. This is going to be terrible.

EMILY'S POV

I did well on my gift. Gazzy is still hugging me (gazzy's 8 author's note). "WHAT!" I heard nicki say. "GAZZY WE NEED TO SEE WHAT'S GOING ON LET ME GO!" I yell. "I CANT I ABSOLUTLY LOVE THE PRESENT TOO MUCH TO LET YOU GO!" he says. I karate chop his hand and we run into the family room. I got to make sure that nicki doesn't throw jeb into a wall. I x-box is there. When I got there fang was holding nicki and she was CRYING! I cracked. I grabbed jeb and started screaming and punching him. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" I kept repeating. I took max, nicki, Hannah, fang, gazzy, and iggy to get me off of jeb. Fang took me to my room but as I was I was being carried I screamed "THIS ISNT OVER IM COMING FOR YOU"

MAX'S POV

Wow Emily can punch. Jeb looked like he got ran over. Why was nicki crying? "Nicki what's wrong?" I said "j-jeb says that me and fang h-have to leave the flock forever" she stuttering. Then started crying again WHAT! My best friends are leaving?! I started crying. "Something about breeding?" she then said. Emily came and heard the news she started crying until everyone was sobbing and holding on fang and nicki. "They are not leaving their too young!" mom said stern. Jeb agreed to this and left. "THANKS SO MUCH DR. MARTINEZ!" nicki said happily. She hugged me. The kissed fang.

Max: wow

*gazzy STILL hugging Emily*

*Hannah and iggy are kissing*

Me:bye


	6. Chapter 6

HOW ARE YOU MY LOVE? Chapter 6 or 7?

Me: hey sorry fang got really sick.

Nicki: yeah I had to take care of him.

Max: hmmmm? Take "care" of him.

Nicki: you WEIRDO.

Me: oh yeah I don't own maximum ride James Patterson does. Back to the story!

Nicki's P.O.V

Wow this week had been crazy! Max and nudge got a boyfriend. Fang and I were scared that jeb is going to send flyboys to kidnap us. I wake up in fangs arms again. We have been sleeping in the same bed lately. I take his arms off of me and went to the kitchen. I saw when I got there Emily and iggy playing a video game. Hannah reading a book. Gazzy was asleep on the couch. Dylan was teaching Ella how to do the cup song. Dr Martinez was cooking. "Hi dr Martinez!" I said happily. "Oh Nicki you can call me mom!" she said. I walk into my room to check on fang. He was up and he was taking his shirt off. I blush and accidentally fell on top of him. He looked at me and smiled. I blushed. "Good morning sweetie" he said with his famous half smirk. "Hey you're up." I try to say without stuttering. I look down and he still had his shirt off. I get off of him and hug him. "Hey strawberry" he said. I punched him on the shoulder. "Shut up" I said a little annoyed. "I just came to get my towel" I grab my towel and head to the bathroom. I strip down and take a shower and head to my room. I bumped into fang on the way to my room and dropped my towel.

FANG'S P.O.V

I saw Nicki naked and dripping wet. I instantly blush and started to stutter. "WOW HOTTIE GALORE" I heard Dylan say. He stared at Nicki. I glared at him and he turned away and walked away. I turned to Nicki who blushed really hard. I grab her hand rushed her to our room pushed her in and closed the door. I sighed. Damn she's so sexy. I went into the living room and sat in the chair. I replayed what happened. Then I heard "GET OFF OF ME DYLAN!" we all rushed to our room to see what happened and he had his arms around my girlfriend. She was struggling to get out. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of his grasp.

Me : well im out of ideas bye


	7. Chapter 7

HOW ARE YOU MY LOVE? Part 7 part 1

Me: hey guys I forgot to add what happened before our 5 couples came to be. You know before Nicki and her sisters actually knew anyone. Forget the kiss and stuff that's before that.

Fang: *laughs* how did you forget?

Me: *punches* back to the story

Nicki's P.O.V

It's been an hour since we arrived. I really have a bad feeling about this. We were in the living room I think. The dark haired boy kept staring at me. I felt uncomfortable about this. Angel came in and started talking to me. "Where are you guys from" she said with a sweet smile. "We're from different places. I'm from Japan. Hannah is from England. And Emily is from Russia." I say coldly. "That's soo cool. What kind of animal we were infused with?" she say. "Avian American" Hannah say without looking up from her book. Emily was doing flips. "Let's see your wings then" angel said. "Sure" me, Hannah, and Emily said at the same time. We go outside and Emily went first. Her wings were shimmering pink. Hannah's were white then blood red at the tips. Mine's where purple and black which were my favorite colors. I and Hannah came down from the air. "Umm Nicki I don't think we should be out here" Emily said nervously. "Why" I said. Emily came down and said quietly "someone's coming". We walked back into the house and max came in. "hey guys you're going to be staying with us!" she said excitedly. "Oh no thanks I've already caused you and- "I said before I was cut off by fang. "You guys have nowhere else to go." He said with a half smirk. Ugh. "I guess we can stay here" I mumbled. Emily and Hannah cheered. I glared at fang and he quickly turned away. I'm going to kill him. Max led me to her and her sister Ella's room. "You're going to be staying here" Ella said. Then her and max turned around and gave me some clothes. I tried to deny but they said that there were old clothes. This was way too much. "So take a shower and get in some pajamas" Ella said. Why?


End file.
